Por un error
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Lucius guardó el Diario de Tom Riddle en el caldero de Ginny, o eso es lo que él cree. Draco encuentra dicho Diario entre sus pertenencias y empieza a escribir en él; por otra parte, hay gallos que desaparecen y estudiantes que aparecen petrificados. "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del Heredero." [Secuela de: "Efecto Dominó"]
1. Sin control

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

Continuación de: "Efecto Dominó", por lo recomiendo que lo lean antes para entender éste fic.

.

.

 _ **¿Y si Draco Malfoy hubiera escrito en el Diario de Tom Riddle Jr., en lugar de Ginny Weasley?**_

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo I.

 _Sin control._

.

.

.

.

Draco no tenía ninguna idea de cómo detenerse, vale, no era ningún crédulo para no notar que desde que escribió en el Diario que su padre dejó en sus pertenencias era el culpable; no sabía de quién era, qué le hacía hacer sin embargo de lo que si era consciente era que no podía detenerse: mensajes escritos con "sangre" en las paredes del castillo, estudiantes que aparecen petrificados después de que olvidaba lo que realizaba, primero pensó que era puras coincidencias... al menos hasta el segundo ataque que hubo en Hogwarts.

Él, Draco Malfoy, era el culpable; ¿alguien más conocía esa información? Por supuesto que no; podía resolverlo por sí mismo ya que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie más. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de escribir en ese libro. Al menos había un lado bueno en todo eso: que Potter, el niño que llegó tarde a la ceremonia de selección por alguna circunstancia, era inculpado.

De no ser él, se regodearía con muchísimo esmero pero no era factible: odiaba ser controlado por un perfecto desconocido que le insitaba, cada vez más, a contarle sus más profundos secretos; ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado últimamente? Ya ni siquiera sonreía. ¡Vamos! Que ni haber entrado al equipo de Quidditch lo hizo sentir mejor, de hecho, sólo empeoró su estado de animo.

Odiaba el Diario y se odiaba a él por ser tan iluso.

Pansy, su amiga, estaba preocupada por él. Tampoco era ciega, algo le pasaba a Draco y ella lo descubriría; así como Draco lo impediría. ¿Algo en común? Que ninguno se daría por vencido.

Él intentaba, a toda costa, dejar de escribir ahí pero era imposible, mientras más se rehusaba era peor. ¿Cómo terminó metido en todo esto? Desde que su pluma tocó la primera página de aquel libro. ¿Lograría salir airoso? Eso esperaba. Pensaba que estaba en peligro, y tenía razón, mas no podía asegurarse; debía de encontrar la forma.

Estaba frustrado, irritado, sentado en su litera mientras trataba de no ver su pluma cerca de ese cuaderno. No escribiría ése día, no lo haría... no tenía fuerza para detenerse y, en un impulso, comenzó a escribir en ese cuadernillo; perdió la consciencia mientras que, en ésa misma noche, Justin aparecía petrificado junto a el Nick-Casi Decapitado. Volvió a la normalidad unas horas después, con unas plumas en su uniforme. Genial, ahora hasta pasaba su preciado tiempo con las gallinas de ese gigante.

Al momento en que Draco perdía sus fuerzas, Tom se fortalecía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que él reapareciera y el niño desapareciera. No obstante, ése era sólo el comienzo para el sufrimiento de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Hola! He aquí la secuela de " _Efecto Dominó_ ". Como pudieron notar, el prota no será Harry ¡sino Draco! Pero como dije antes, Potter aparecera esporádicamente.

Qué ironía, no. Draco como el causante de todo esto.


	2. Bermellón y horrores

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo II.

 _Bermellón y horrores._

.

.

.

.

En aquella misma noche Draco se puso a pensar en las posibles causas de su situación actual, dudaba que Lucius haya dejado a propósito el Diario entre su material escolar, lo más probable era que aquella víctima —de la que ni el nombre pudo averiguar— se quedara con otro libro y él con ése objeto; sí, eso pasó. Se acostó y miró al techo de su habitación, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿Cómo se desharía del Diario? De fondo se escuchan los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, nunca fueron los estudiantes más prometedores de Slytherin pero se atrevería a decir que ellos y Pansy son los únicos tres que habían notado algo raro en él.

Lo que uno se ganaba por andar escribiendo en pertenencias ajenas.

¿Arrojaba el Diario? En ese caso, ¿a dónde? Son muchas posibilidades pero primero se dormiría y luego lo pensaría en la mañana, fue un día demasiado largo.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Entre las tuberías se encontraba una bestia de varios metros de largo, con ojos brillantes del color del oro, con ojos en los que se reflejaba el deseo de la sangre carmesí; bastante tiempo había estado presa en ése calabozo, sin más compañía que esas estatuas sin vida, que son un constante reflejo de sí misma. Ella no negara que disfrutaba del caos generado en Hogwarts, el lugar que hace cincuenta años atacó. Podía decirse que era una bestia bastante selectiva: los estudiantes con la sangre impura, las gallinas eran únicamente el comienzo.

De seguir de esa manera, su antiguo amo vería la gloria de su plan finalmente cumplida: que ningún mago o bruja con ése flujo contaminado permaneciera más tiempo en Hogwarts; y Tom la ayudara a alcanzar el éxito de su planificación.

Siseaba extasiada mientras avanzaba milímetro a milímetro hasta llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde descansaría hasta que Tom requeriera nuevamente de sus servicios. En el momento oportuno conocería a la persona que les tendió una mano, y sería lo último que viera por evidentes razones. Dio un último siseo antes de llegar a su hogar, no se iba a desesperar.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

De vuelta con Draco, él se encontraba "teniendo un ameno sueño"... y sí, entre comillas, porque en realidad era un horrorosa pesadilla. Sangre esparcida en una especie de calabozo, un ruido espeluznante que —estando inconsciente— escuchaba, latas con un líquido bermellón colocados en partes estratégicas y la silueta de un individuo. ¡Qué miedo! Cerraba más de lo normal sus ojos, intentado difuminar la imagen de su cabeza.

Con cada minuto que transcurría se hacía más grave la situación, de eso no debía de dudar.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Hola! Siento pena por Draco, ojalá que sepa cómo solucionarlo... si es que lo consigue. ¿A qué han adivinado quién es la que aparece en la mitad del cap? Pista: tiene escamas, no se puede ver a los ojos y es de color verde.

Les aseguro que nunca pensé que escribiría un Suspense/Terror (u Horror, como prefieran) ¡y me encanta como está quedando! Espero que a ustedes también.


	3. Charlando

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo III.

 _Charlando._

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente unos estudiantes de Slytherin estaban teniendo una conversación que no podían prorrogarla más, para su suerte no había nadie más a los alrededores por diferentes motivos; Crabbe puso un gesto pensativo, lo que de por sí era extraño.

—No se comportaba así antes de tener ése cachivache —dijo Vincent refiriéndose tanto al Diario de Tom como a Draco.

—Que no se hable más, ¡tenemos que quitárselo! Para deshacernos de eso —añadió, casi gritando, Parkinson. A parte de su tono histérico, común en situaciones como estas, se reflejaba angustia; a Pansy no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Por algo son amigos, y no le importaba lo que la gente pensara sobre ella.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo —bufó Goyle entrecerrando los ojos—, no se desprende de ese cuaderno.

Pansy le dio la razón. Gruñó exasperada rememorando la lección que tendría ese día, Clase de Duelo con los de Gryffindor; rodó los ojos, tanto alboroto sólo por un intento de profesor que era un completo hazmerreír; Parkinson no entendía cómo las demás chicas de su curso, exceptuando a las hermanas Greengrass y otras muchachas que ni conocía, parecían súper enamoradas de él. Si tuviera de inteligente lo que tenía de hablador... tal vez... probablemente se interesaría. Pero por favor, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía en su primera clase. Lo que nunca entendió fue por qué el profesor Quirrell no volvió ese año. Raro en su opinión.

—¿Te has puesto así por _ese,_ cierto? —Gregory enfatizó 'ese', lo que fuera para no referirse textualmente a Gilderoy.

—Ya quiero que acabe al año —admitió enfurruñada. Su carácter nunca había sido de los mejores pero el profesor de DCAO sí sabía cómo hacer que fuera más agrío.

Todos ponían a Pansy como enamorada de Draco, a Crabbe y Goyle como los guardaespaldas de Malfoy sin cerebro no obstante sus creencias no podían estar más alejadas de la realidad. Gregory y Vincent eran bastante capaces de crear planes, no excesivamente elaborados e infalibles mas funcionales. Además que Pansy, como digna Slytherin, se consideraba más que apta para conseguir información a cualquier precio.

Y por Draco harían lo que fuera.

::

En otro punto del castillo, Harry miraba a través de la ventana. No lograba descifrar como el escuchar voces de la nada estaban vinculados con la petrificación de algunos estudiantes; percibía que poseía relación pero ¿de qué tipo?, ¿cómo lo impediría?, ¿a quién oía?

Tic-tac, Potter, el tiempo se disminuía más. Y como no lo resolviera pronto, habría una —o un par— de estudiantes asesinadas antes del próximo partido de Quidditch, ése que sería entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Tic-tac, Potter, tic-tac. Porque quién tendría que estar buscando información no tenía ni el más mínimo aliciente.


	4. Un respiro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo IV.

 _Un respiro._

.

.

.

.

En los pasillos de la escuela Harry estaba mirando a través de la ventana, tenía mucha confunsión con lo que transcurría. Suspiró medio agotado decidido en despejar su mente de la situación actual; por un momento quería olvidarse de la voz que oía, de los estudiantes —y fantasma— que aparecían petrificados, merecía un descanso. Era cierto que hace un año él se dijo que entraría al equipo de Quidditch pero, cuando iba a hacer las pruebas, no sintió la misma emoción que antes, se dijo a sí mismo que quizá lo que amaba era volar, independientemente sea en ese deporte mágico o no. Lo que sí quisiera tener era un escoba, no le importaba el modelo, sólo quería una.

En todo ese tiempo se había vuelto más unido a Wayne, y Zacharias de vez en cuando se les unía. Sin embargo Harry prefería estar con el amable Hopkins que con Smith, quien aun se llevaba mal con él; suponía que tomaría más tiempo para que se llevaran mejor. Lo que nunca logró entender fue porque Quirrell se marchó al año siguiente, quizá le salió una mejor oportunidad en alguna otra escuela mágica o decidió ya no seguir enseñando en Hogwarts. Sea lo que fuese, lo prefería mil veces a él que a Gilderoy, quien andaba más pendiente de él.

El lado bueno era que participaba en el Club de Duelo que el profesor formó al principio del año.

Bajó la mirada, ¿cómo quisiera tener a alguien a quien considerar como su mejor amigo?, quizá nunca llegaría ése día. Por lo menos, estaba en una buena casa con personas que lo querían, a quienes no le importaba su fama, al contrario de las demás personas, quienes se lo recalcaban a la menor de las oportunidades. Era tan horroroso ser famoso a costa de la muerte de James y Lily sin embargo nadie lo entendía, lo creían súper genial.

Alejándose de la ventana optó por ir a su siguiente, que revisando el papel era Transformaciones; ahí sí lograría olvidar completamente todas sus incertitudes, problemas, entre otras cuestiones. Necesitaba de manera urgente un descanso, después volvería a pensar en... todo.


	5. Temor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo V.

 _Temor._

.

.

.

.

Si había algo a lo que Lockhart más le temiera no era a que sus perfectos rizos se fueran, a perder su sonrisa ganadora de innumerables premios sino que todo el mundo descubriera lo que en realidad era: un vil farsante que robaba la fama de otras personas, por algo que él ni en un millón de años sería capaz de hacer. Por eso, pensó en enseñar en Hogwarts, donde por error pensó que todo sería sencillo.

Impresionar a los jóvenes con sus "obras heroicas". Ayudar a la gente a hacer mejor su trabajo y, ¿porqué no intentarlo?, ganar el amor de alguna hermosa bruja, que quizá supiera algo que haría que su fama fuese aún mayor.

Sin embargo, él nunca contó con la que la Cámara de los Secretos fuese abierta ese año. ¡Oh!, ¿y si le decían que fuera a hacerle frente? No lo toleraría, ¡sería como delatarse a sí mimo, algo que era sencillamente inadmisible! Aunque, ¿estaba mal presumir que _sí_ podía cuando la realidad _era todo lo contrario_? Bueno, mientras no tuviera que ir a salvar a nadie a ese lugar... o que encontraran ese sitio todo estaría de maravilla.

Lockhart siguiendo con su farsa completamente ajeno a la realidad.

Por eso, quizá debió sospechar cuando una de sus alumnas le preguntó sobre cómo quitarle un maleficio oscuro a un diario, alegando que él debería de saberlo. La única respuesta que le dio fue:

—No hay forma alguna de hacerlo, tendrías que ser un mago diez veces ganador de premios impresionantes para hacerlo la mitad de bien.

La niña le gruñó fastidiada. Vestía la túnica de Slytherin, además de que tenía el pelo negro.

—Entonces, _sabio profesor_ —escupió las dos últimas palabras—, no sabe qué bestia es capaz de petrificar a alguien —alzó una ceja, interesada por la respuesta.

—Sólo sé de una bestia: el basilisco, pero es imposible que exista una en ésta época.

Lockhart no podía estar más que equivocado, por segunda vez. Aunque tuviera la información errónea, ella mataba con la mirada, no petrificaba; aunque alguien que era un usurpador de fama ajena era imposible que lo supiera, de todas formas.

—¿Basilisco, eh? —susurró, mientras se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De haberlo hecho, no estaría ahora empacando dispuesto a huir de Hogwarts por la noche. ¿Cómo no previó que llegaría el momento en que uno de los estudiantes sería llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Y que él, naturalmente, sería el héroe? No, ese chico podía quedarse ahí. Él se marcharía.

Lo que fuera necesario para proteger su credibilidad como "un gran héroe".


	6. Vistas al pasado: Lo ha aceptado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo VI.

 _Vistas al pasado, parte 1:_

 _Lo ha aceptado._

.

.

.

.

Desde que el primer estudiante fue petrificado, supo que llegaría el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse lo que-sea-que-fuera el causante. Todos, absolutamente, era nacidos de muggles y ella entraba en esa categoría; así que con mucha precaución se encaminó por Hogwarts, por si la sorprendía. No sabía si era bueno o malo que aun no llegara el momento en que sucediera.

Ella quería salir ilesa y airosa de la situación. Desgraciadamente, su linaje de sangre la ponía en constante duda.

¿Cómo sobreviviría? ¿Alguien habría desvelado el misterio?

Las dos preguntas fueron respondidas cuando, yendo de camino hacia el campo de quidditch dispuesta a ver el partido, tuvo la sensación de jamás pasaría; la exacta causa la conoció cuando se encontró con una chica de doce años de Gryffindor, quien le indicó que mirara al espejo si quería seguir con vida.

El nombre de una de las alumnas atacadas era Penélope Clearwater.


	7. Vistas al pasado: Lo ha averiguado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo VII.

 _Vistas al pasado, parte 2:_

 _Lo ha averiguado._

.

.

.

.

Desde que se empezó a preguntar por qué siempre terminaban petrificados dio comienzo su búsqueda por la verdad. Analizó los sucesos y, con el pasar del tiempo, se percató que siempre había una circunstancia que impidió su inminente muerte: que nadie lo miró a los ojos, sino por medio de agua, un fantasma, o inclusive una cámara fotográfica. Al estar en la biblioteca un día, revisando libros sobre criaturas mágicas descubrió el nombre de la bestia.

Ella era un serpiente, pero no cualquier clase: era un basilisco.

¿Cómo lo detendría? No le importó, no era su lucha. ¿Forma de evitar su propia muerte? Un espejo, simple.

La hora en qué atacaría no podía deducirla, así que se limitó con andar con su objeto en cada momento; lo que fue buena elección cuando presintió que llegó el momento en que ella... corrección, ambas lo utilizarían.

El nombre de una de las alumnas atacadas era Hermione Granger.


	8. Confrontación final: Tú y yo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo VII.

 _Confrontación final, parte 1:_

 _Tú y yo._

.

.

.

.

Odió admitirlo pero Lockhart tuvo razón que era un basilisco, era lo más lógico. Salazar Slytherin fue el creador de la Cámara de los Secretos, era sensato que su guardián fuera una serpiente, aunque Pansy hubiera preferido que no fuera una tan letal. En fin, ya tenían al causante de todo esto lo que restó fue encontrar cómo liberar a su amigo de todo ese gran problema; no halló otra solución que seguirlo en cuanto saliera, ya que en ocasiones lo hacía. Y acertó, él salió una noche con aire ausente y sosteniendo ese libro.

Caminó hasta alejarse de los territorios de Slytherin. Pansy no dudó ningún momento en seguir con su cometido, para su sorpresa entró al baño de niñas e increíblemente se acercó al lavado descompuesto, siseó una línea indescifrable haciendo que un pasadizo secreto se abrió frente a sus propios ojos.

—Impresionante —dijo yéndose de regreso a sus dormitorios—, éso fue en lengua pársel.

Unir en la misma expresión "pársel" y "víbora" era sencillo, al menos para ella. Así como juntar "pársel" y "hablante" en otra, la única persona que ella conocía que podía hablar esa lengua era Potter, y todo por causa de un rumor que se corrió a las pocas semanas en que Lockhart inauguró su club.

—Él y yo iremos allá abajo a salvar a Draco —sentenció Pansy—. No permitiré que termine muerto.

Porque era imposible olvidarse de una frase que leyó en algún momento, sin ser capaz de poder recordar dónde.

 _"Y sus restos reposarán en la Cámara por siempre."_


	9. Confrontación final: En la Cámara

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo IX.

 _Confrontación final, parte 2:_

 _En la Cámara._

.

.

.

.

Al bajar se sintió más débil de lo que ya estaba. Llevaba el diario de Tom Riddle en sus manos ya sin ninguna fuerza de poder seguir combatiéndolo, al llegar se sentó en el suelo mientras sentía que, poco a poco, le costaba respirar; con la poca conciencia que le quedaba se dedicó a ver a su alrededor: rodeado de varias serpientes y de la cara de Salazar Slytherin.

Como pudo, sonrió. No todos los días podía ver la cara del fundador más genial, en su opinión.

Una figura borrosa apareció frente a él pasados unos minutos: era un joven pelinegro que tenía un brillo socarrón en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta Draco y le puso una mano en la cabellera, mientras tomaba el diario y lo ojeaba, como si se deleitara de lo que el niño escribió en él.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

—Tom Riddle.

Y Draco se desmayó.


	10. La promesa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Por un error.**

Capítulo X.

 _La promesa._

.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la enfermería, parpadeó con fuerza para aclararse la vista. Luego ladeó la cabeza mientras buscaba a alguien conocido, lo último que recordaba fue estar en la Cámara de los Secretos y ojear a Potter antes de caer en la inconsciencia... cuando un ave Fénix les ayudaba a salir de ese lugar del horror; al hacerlo, observó a su padre.

—¿Todo bien, Dragón? —le preguntó preocupado Lucius, ya sabiendo lo que tuvo que pasar su hijo en su segundo año. Se reprendió por el error que cometió.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Lucius se enfadó consigo mismo, ¡se suponía que la víctima era la chica Weasley, no Draco!, ¿cómo pudo darle un libro común y corriente a esa Weasley? Trató de contener un gruñido, al tiempo en que se prometía no volver a hacer que dañara a su único retoño... y si para eso tendría que renunciar a unirse nuevamente a los Mortífagos lo haría. Lo que menos quería era que muriera.

Se estremecía ante eso.

—Todo cambiará a partir de ahora —le susurró a Draco, suavemente, mientras él se volvía a quedar dormido—, te lo prometo.

—No te entiendo —dijo débilmente.

Lucius sonrió.

—Lo harás pronto, Dragón.

Lo que sea por él, y por mantenerlo a salvo.


End file.
